The Past, Present, and Future (Goe view)
by Agent Willow Enala
Summary: Gino and Noe are best friends, or at least, they were. After they're graduation, they separated. But what happens when a reunion comes up? Will they go back to the way they were? Or, something more?


This is our Past, Present, and Future

(Maria Montessori, 2017, Graduating Day)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noe P.O.V.

"Well, this it, Gino."

Me and my batchmate, Gino Torres, were talking after our Graduation. Imagine, me leaving this place? It sounds nearly imposible when I think of it. This place, this school, I count it as my second home. And now, im leaving. It seems like yesterday, I moved from GDP to Kali. Wow, time goes fast.

"It is indeed." He said in a Britsh accent.

You could hear my friend, (well, more like my best friend) Megan Edades, shouting; "GOE!" over all the students talking. (Btw, Goe is the ship of me and Gino, which is completely RIDICULOUS.) I sighed. Meg can be so annoying.

"Since when have you been using a Britsh accent?"

"Since now." Still in the Britsh accent.

We laughed. I think we both felt the same way. It would probably be the last time we ever talked to each other, we better make it worthwhile.

Gino P.O.V.

She's different now, isen't she? From that moment in 4th grade when I met her, she seems, more... Mature now. Mabye that's why we became friends to best friends. Mabye.

"Guys. You have no idea what I just did." Megan came in and said.

"What?"

And Meg comes. She was the one who came up with "GOE" in the first place. I could never forgive her for that, but, she's Megan. She is extremly all hopefulness, and there is no exeptions for her ships. She diden't stop even when I got mad at her. (HOPELESS romantics.) And so, you become friends.

"I just dared T. Alex to kiss T. Patty. And guess what. HE DID IT."

"No way." The both of us said. NO WAY.

Noe P.O.V.

We raced over to the classroom, which was on the 2st floor, so that meant a LOT of stairs. We were panting by the time we got there, but it was so worth it. Inside, were the best teacher ship ever, kissing. And even better, they were actually enjoying it. Practically the whole class, even Gia, was shouting; "Ooooooooo!"

"Gino. My eyes."

"I know, so are mine."

How does Meg's ships always turn out well? First, all her fictional ships actually happened, and now, this. But right now, me and Gino diden't happen yet, and it NEVER will. Even to save my life. Yes, he is my best friend, but that's all we'll ever be. Ever.

Gino P.O.V.

The party was over. Everyone started to leave. My friends, were saying goodbye to each other. First was Zach D.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to La Salle with me?" I said.

"Nah, im part of the minis, remember? I can't just leave that."

"Fine. But promise to stay in touch."

"You know I will." Was the last words he said.

Next was Uwe, which was a lot of tears, basically on his part.

"Are-e you sure you have to-o leave?" He said. He was still crying.

'Yes I do, but I'll always see you anyways."

"Yeah, but It won't be the same."

"It will. I promise."

Uwe seemed fine after that, but we all knew the truth.

Noe P.O.V.

That time in life when you have to leave the people you love. That sad moment when you realize that you're never going to see them again. How do people deal with this? I don't know. But it will take a long time.

First, Meg. I know she's annoying sometimes, but still, she is my best friend (Aside from Ams), and well, it was a lot of tears.

"I'm going to miss calling Goe out to you."

"I know. But you still have lots more ships to worry about, so you're fine.'

"Actually, you're quite right. Lexwell STILL hasen't happened yet. But its different."

'I know it is. I'll miss you, Meg."

"I will too. I know it. I miss you already!"

"But im still here!"

Then we both collapsed into tears. It was sad. My fellow sestras, gone. Forever. I said a quick goodbye to my other friends, including Andi (Which was also one of the most unbearable ones), and then Best for last, Gino. This time, no tears. We both knew there was too much to say to cry.

"So, this is it then."

'Yeah."

"I'll miss you Noe, And I mean it. I really do."

"Me too."

At that moment, my mom told me it was time to go. I wanted to stay longer to tell Gino things, things that I really wanted to say to him, but she refused. In the car, I wept bitterly.

"What's life worth living now?" I thought in my mind.

But I had to stay strong. For them. For... Me.

(2030, New York, New York Fashion Week)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noe P.O.V.

Im getting ready for the biggest time in my carrer. A dresser was pulling a sleek black tight Chanel dress over me. I can hear the paparazzi from here. I'm drinking Starbucks, I'm watching a interview of my best friend, Megan, on her new role in Avengers 5. I wonder what she's done with Romanogers this time?

If you are going to ask how and why im here, its because ever since I left Montessori, I've been working in the fashion industry, and my hard work has brought me here. I moved to the U.S. Im now a Victoria's Secret Angel, been on several front covers of famous magazines, such as Vogue, Harper's Bazzar, and Nylon. And now, im a model for New York Fashion Week. Amazing, right? How things change. (As for Meg, she became an Actress, and not to mention a singer/songwriter. You should hear her new song.)

As I walk out, I can hear the cheers of my fans along the sides of the catwalk. I see popular faces, such as Gigi Hadid, Cara Delegvine, and Isabelle Impala. As I linger around the spot where I pose, I see a face. A very familiar face.

When I go back to the dressing room, I quietly whisper to myself;

"Gino?"

Gino P.O.V.

There she is. Again. After so long. Who would have known? The reunion dosen't matter anymore. All I wanted to do was to see her again. I never told her. About how I truly feel. And I don't think I should say it. Not now. At that moment, I get a call from my phone. Gabby.

"Gino, did you get her?"

"No, not yet. I never realized how long fashion shows were."

"Well, get her soon. You're supposed to be getting Meg by tomorrow. Hurry up."

"Got it."

Noe P.O.V.

I go out for the encore for all the models, and there I searched for his face. And there, I saw him, smiling at me, mouthing things at me like "Go Noe!" Who would have known I would ever see him again? Ever since graduation... No matter. What I needed to do now was to model. Not look for my former best friend's face.

It was the end of the night. Most of the models have filled out already, but I wanted to stay and talk to the criticts in hope for more jobs. At last, I decided to go home. As I left the building, I saw a silouette in the shadows. It seemed to be waiting for me. And then, I saw him. The guy that I said goodbye to a loooong time ago.

"Gino!"

"Finally! You took so long I might have fallen asleep!"

"Why are you here?"

And he explained everything. How he became a teacher at Montessori. How T. Alex and T. Patty MARRY. How the whole class is going to have a reunion. And how he was sent to find me.

"I wanted to be the one who did it. Its been such a long time."

"I know it has."

And there, at that moment, I realized it. Megan was right. He was always meant for me. He was, and is, my Past, Present, and Future. And he always will be.


End file.
